The Eon Bond
by lockiegengar12
Summary: This story takes place directly after the events of Pokemon Movie 5: Heroes. It goes into detail with the goings-on in Alto Mare after Ash and co. have gone, how Latias feels and the ultimate retrieval of the thing most important to her.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Pokemon, nor Nintendo, and I do not project the impression I do.

This is my first fanfic so don't judge it too harshly on the first chapter, it WILL get better :)

NOTE: This is set directly after the events of Pokemon Movie 5: Heroes, from when Ash and co. have just departed.

* * *

Chapter 1: Goodbye

Latias hurried away from the small boat containing her new friends, feeling slightly depressed. Part of her wondered why she was being gaped at like a fish, and also why one (she believed his name is 'Brock') had nearly fallen out of the boat. It was common tradition in her species to say goodbye with a kiss, and since they could not verbally communicate she thought it to be even more fitting. Nevertheless, she hurried away from the boat to get back to Bianca and Lorenzo. She briefly considered the possibility they thought she was Bianca, then dismissed the possibility as Bianca wouldn't go anywhere without her beret.

"Oh Latios, why did you have to go," she mumbled to herself quietly, in Pokespeak of course. To humans it sounded like her repeating her name, or making cooing noises, but in truth it is the universal language of Pokemon. She instinctively used different tones as she spoke, to convey messages.

After decades of living in Alto Mare, she knew the many twists and turns of the canals off by heart. While passing through the river that lead to the town square, she reverted to her true Pokemon form, legs tired from running.

Her true Pokemom form could be described as cute. She has endearing orange eyes, a happy expression and super soft feathers. Her head is mostly rounded, with two rectangular ears protruding outwards. Her eyes are a brilliant shade of orange. Her mouth is located under her main facial area, and while looking small from the outside, it conceals an array of viciously sharp fangs, designed for tearing apart her prey. Her main body is a pretty shade of red, the rest being a pure white. She has a nice Blue triangle on her front area, which is opposite in Latios.

Latios and Latias wings are fairly useless. The Eon twins use psychic energy to levitate and thus fly, but angling their wings can help with making turns, as it can change the flow of wind current. Using mental power doesn't mean they can fly limitlessly, and by the time Latias reached the secret garden the fatigue was reducing her to the ground.

Latias conjured one last blast of psychic power, and launched herself into the pool of the garden, and sank far down to where the new Soul Dew is.

"This isn't Soul Dew, she reminded herself. "This is my brother."

That depressing thought sent further sadness through her draconian body, making her want to sink to the ground and lay there forever. This in theory wouldn't be too hard, as she could simply use her psychic energy to extract oxygen from the water.

Being a legendary Pokemon, there can only ever be one adult version of them in existence. This means, the Latios line is over. Finished. He never managed to mate before he died, which means there will never be another chance.

Latias cried and cried, sadness wracking her body, before steeling herself. She was going to have to learn to live without Latios. This includes fulfilling both their roles as the guardians of Alto Mare, hunting, saying goodnight to herself…

…No. Latias temporarily banished these thoughts from her head; she could worry about them at a later time. She needed to act well for Lorenzo and Bianca.

Lorenzo and Bianca had been looking after Latios and Latias since they were born, and by 'they' it means Lorenzo and Bianca. Legendary Pokemon could live for hundreds of years, far out-living any human or other Pokemon species, and which seems great, could be very depressing in the long-run. Latias had been around since Lorenzo's parents, which makes her a very young legendary.

Having been around Bianca and Lorenzo her whole life, Latias can use telepathy to converse with them. This is only because she trusts them fully, they keep her secret, feed her and love her, and she fulfils the role of being a very fun, interactive and intelligent pet. Of course, there is something more rewarding about being the family to host legendary Pokemon. Latias can understand English, but certainly not use it in context. The last time she tried, the only sound she emitted was a high pitched coo.

From the bottom of the pool, Latias heard Bianca shouting for her.

"DINNER IS READY LATIAS!" she shouted at the pool, knowing it was Latias' place to go when she's feeling upset.

Dinner? Latias' ears perked up immediately, and she employed psychic energy to zip out of the pool. Dinner means FOOD.

Being a dragon of decent size, Latias most definitely needed nutrition. In her case, this means being hungry 24/7. Latias and Latios are primarily carnivores, feasting on Pokemon such as Zigzagoon, Magikarp and Rattata. These Pokemon species are abundant, and she could easily eat them all day and there would be no real drop in their population. However, Lorenzo and Bianca are completely opposed to bringing food inside the house, and showing them prizes earns a long screaming fit. While fresh meat is the preferable option, meat bought at the store functions nearly as well, albeit missing several important vitamins.

Latias zoomed up to the front porch set up, cooing noisily at the door. Bianca opened it, and Latias flew in, looking around for her food bowl.

"It's over here Latias," chuckled Bianca, clearly amused at Latias' confusion.

Wisely, Lorenzo had removed Latios' food bowl which normally sat next to Latias' in the kitchen, to save the poor red dragon more depression. It was now filled to the brim with store bought meat, which Latias began to happily gnaw at, making contented cooing sounds as she did so.

"The world could end, yet Latias would still be 100% happy eating food," remarked Lorenzo.

"Gramps! Don't be so harsh, she just lost her only true family!" Bianca shot.

Luckily, Latias was too absorbed with eating her food to bother with listening to them, and continued using her razor-sharp teeth to cut through the tough bits. Finishing, she grabbed the bowl in her mouth and held it up to Lorenzo, with hope of seconds.

"No, no, we don't want you getting chubby girl," Lorenzo told her.

"Please!" Latias telepathed him.

"Oh come on Gramps, she deserves seconds, today of all days," exclaimed Bianca.

Bianca walked over to the pantry and pulled out a box of Pokemon food.

"We don't have any more meat, but I'm sure you won't mind the dry stuff Latias," Bianca said.

She filled the bowl up to the top, and sat back down as Latias began, making loud crunching sounds as she did so. Upon completion of her bowl, she hovered up shakily, and lowered herself onto the couch in front of the TV. Bianca strolled over, holding a small red bowl filled with Pokeblocks.

Latias squealed in delight, and buried her face in them. Pokeblocks are the equivalent to lollies to Pokemon, so Latias began inhaling them one after another. There was a show on TV with two trainers in a huge arena, shouting commands to their Pokemon. Latias watched intently.

"Swampert, use Earthquake!" the blue haired trainer shouted.

The stocky water/ground type Pokemon began shaking the ground using it's hand and body, while keeping itself anchored as to not go flying.

"Togekiss, use Protect!" the second trainer shouted.

A green shield enveloped Togekiss from head to feet (?) as the vicious earthquake shaked the ground around it. Once the dust had settled, Togekiss emerged, completely unscathed.

Latias reminded herself that Togekiss is the final evolved form of Togepi, the Pokemon that the human called Misty seemed to carry about. This ignited a slight feeling of remorse that her friends are gone, but they had said that they'd visit again, so that was something.

After watching the battle rage on for the next hour, Bianca reminded Latias that it was time for bed. Latias grudgingly lifted herself off the plushy blue couch, and flew swiftly upstairs to her bedroom. She located the light switch, and after several attempts of randomly stabbing at it with her claw, ued psychic energy to hit the switch.

The room was specially tailored to her, with a large window for flying in and out. The bed is more of a large nest-y type thing made of an assortment of twigs and fabric, with a large cotton pillow in the middle. Next to her bed was a large container which she used to store her personal belongings, which mainly consisted of random trinkets she found over Alto Mare.

Latias glided over to her bed, and switched off her psychic power. She lightly drifted down to the pillow, and curled her body around so she was in a spiral shape. As she drifted off to sleep, several thoughts crossed her mind. She wondered if they'd go to the market tomorrow, and if she'd be able to see her friends in the trees. She also wondered what would be for breakfast. But as she drifted off to sleep, the final thought that appeared in her head was how much she was going to miss Latios.

* * *

There you go! Chapter One completed! I'm sorry if I failed with grammar in many places, I like to think I'm average.

Don't worry! I know it seems very depressing at the moment, but it will indeed perk up later on in the story!

Expect chapters to be uploaded every 5~6 days, if I'm longer than a week I'll have a note in the top of the next chapter explaining why (excuses). I have school too!

I've always wanted to say this… please R&R! *shivers with happiness*


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya guys! Chapter 2 is here!

I have my first review… WOOT!

Thank you darkrai! I wasn't planning on having any altoshipping in my story, but it will definitely round off the events that were not covered in the move (which is a LOT)

I'm going to make an effort for nice long chapters. Sorry if I slip up with grammar and tense… a lot. R&R!

* * *

Chapter 2: Market

Latias opened her eyes. The sun is pouring into her room, causing her to instantly shut them again. She sat in bedfor a few more minutes, unwilling to get up and face the struggle of a day without Latios…

"Latias! Breakfast is ready!"

At the sound of Bianca's voice, Latias tenderly levitated out of bed and flew downstairs. As soon as she reached the bottom, a delicious aroma filled her sensitive nose. Bacon…

The only thought in Latias' head as she rushed to her bowl, was that how tantalising the smell is… even if she only eats it raw. The cooked bacon is for Lorenzo and Bianca, of course.

As Latias started tearing at the bacon, Bianca and Lorenzo started discussing what they'd do today.

"Gramps, can we please go to the market today? It might be fun for Latias!" said Bianca.

"I dunno, it's kind of risky if she goes in human form, and whenever she goes invisible she goes off to heaven knows where for hours…" replied Lorenzo.

"Please!"

"…Fine. But she has to promise not to go wandering off."

Bianca knelt in front of Latias. "Would you like to come to the Alto Mare market with us?" knowing the answer before she finished talking.

Latias perked up immediately, ears angling towards her.

"Sure thing!" she telepathed, then followed with a happy squeal and cheer as she did loop-de-loops, accidentally bumping her head of the ceiling.

The Alto Mare market is an occurrence that happens every Saturday. It is set up in the town square, and it looks like a brilliant portrait from the sky, an experience which Latias knew first hand. It is a very popular function, and many traders come from the many islands surrounding Alto Mare. They set up shops, usually consisting of a simple table with a tent or for shade and to store other goods, selling everything from Honey (combee variety, of course) to necklaces with pendants shaped like legendaries. Latias felt a pang of sadness as she realized that they would still idolize Latios, even if he was gone.

Lorenzo had changed into his casual clothes, which consisted of reading glasses, red overalls with a blue shirt and decent walking shoes. Bianca had her classic green dress, with her hair moulded in the shape of Latias' wings.

"I'm going to go find my friends," said Bianca. By friends, she meant the group of teenage girls her age that hang out around the stage in town square, gossiping about everything from boys to pokemon.

"I'm going to go check out the Pokemon adoption center," said Lorenzo. By this, he meant the large tent where unwanted Pokemon were kept, and could be purchased for a minimum fee. Lorenzo was always looking for more things to add to their secret garden, Pokemon to give a proper home.

Latias, immediately disregarding her promise to Lorenzo regarding zooming off for a while, flew for the bushy area just beyond the square. Being invisible have a sense of importance, so she held her head up high as she went to go search for her friends. Upon entering the densest area of bush, she turned visible, breathing in the fresh scent of nature mixed with salty ocean air. Her sensitive ears picked up a rustle behind her, and she turned and was greeted by a Latias of her exact image, matching everything minus the eyes, which were comical looking black dots.

"Oh come on, you aren't going to fool me with that one anymore," Latias said, smiling slightly.

A white flash of light beamed from the imposter Latias, and was replaced with an unsightly lump of pink goo.

"I had to try!" said Ditto, a goofy expression on his line of a mouth. "I know you're feeling depressed over Latios, so I wanted to lighten the mood."

He looked at Latias, looking puzzled. "Why do you look so confused? A legendary has died? That's class-A gossip in this forest!"

Latias' face contorted into anger, then into incredible remorse.

"Hey! Sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" Ditto hurriedly said, trying to make up for his carelessness with words.

"It's okay… I haven't gotten over it yet…" said Latias quietly.

Latias and the pink Pokemon go way back. Ditto do not have a set life span, as they are not entirely Pokemon, so they can life indefinitely, sometimes as long as legendary Pokemon. Decades ago when Latias and Latios' eggs were hatching, Ditto had been watching from the bushes, as he likes to move in the wild areas all over Alto Mare, and had been surprised when the eggs hatched into the Eon Duo. Latios and Latias eggs are covered with red and blue triangles, making them look very similar to Togepi eggs. Ditto had been expecting to see the hatching Pokemon not fully escape their shells, and forever wear it like a suit until evolution, so seeing the red and blue Eons shocked him to no end.

Unsure what to do, he decided the best course of action would be to stare at them for a while. The red one stirred slightly, before raising her head and opening her eyes, revealing a beautiful amber colour. Realizing these Pokemon needed assistance, Ditto transformed into a Ledyba that was passing by, and used his newfound wings to fly over to the house and inside the door. He flew around Lorenzo's fathers head, annoying him and causing him to attack with a rolled up newspaper. Ditto made a swift getaway to the back door, revealing the baby Latias and Latios on the steps. Lorenzo's father looked at them with a slightly shocked expression, before going inside, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around them. He then carried the Eon twins inside, and laid them down on a bed.

Ditto was the first thing Latias ever saw, so naturally they became good friends to this present date.

"Wanna go look at the market or something," asked Ditto.

"Sure thing, I need more shiny things!" replied Latias.

They did their standard procedure of Latias going invisible, and Ditto transforming into a passerby Caterpie. Latias used Psychic energy to pick up Ditto, and placed him gently on her back. From above, Ditto is nearly invisible to the naked eye; a Caterpie is a very small thing to notice while in the air.

Once Ditto finds a comfortable position, Latias rotated herself in mid-air, and zoomed off to the market.

"This never gets old!" shouted Ditto, over the rush of the wind. It is an incredibly exhilarating experience to be on the back of something equivalent to a living jet plane, while rushing through the air at ridiculous speeds.

Several seconds after she took off, Latias slowed down, having reached their destination of the market place. Instantly Latias flew off to the area with glittery, shiny things and began silently 'ooing' and 'ahhing' over them.

Ditto, feeling rather restricted of being suspended on an invisible dragon's back, decided this would be an ample opportunity to jump off. Latias carefully placed him (still in Caterpie form) on the table, so he could examine the merchandise. Latias didn't have any money, but she definitely wasn't below slipping the odd item under her wing she finds interesting. She considered it to be a right, given the fact that she is a guardian of Alto Mare.

Ditto crawled over to a ratty piece of parchment, or paper.

"Hey, check this out Latias!" called Ditto.

The parchment looked hundreds of years old, and the writing on it looked completely faded and blurred, but there were several words that could be read outloud.

"Eon… T…ck..e…," said Latias, reading it outloud.

"Hey! That ticket sounds like it was made just for you Latias!" said Ditto, clearly joining the dots and realizing the item to be an 'Eon Ticket'.

"Yeah…" Latias replied, looking far into the distance.

Without a second thought, she snatched the Eon Ticket from the table and stored it on her body, being held in place by one of her hands. To the outside, it would look like the paper had been picked up by a slight gust of wind, and had stayed suspended in mid-air.

"C'mon… it's time to go Ditto…"

"Whaaaaaaaat? We only just got here!" Ditto said angrily.

Latias absentmindedly picked up Ditto using psychic, and placed him on her back.

She quickly accelerated over to the place where she found Ditto, in the clearing of the bushy area. Ditto became enveloped in a bright white light, and the small caterpillar-like bug was replaced with his true form; a pile of pink goo.

"I'll see you later Ditto…"

Mind whirring, Latias headed back to the secret garden. She chose the option of flying above the city, as she didn't feel like concentrating fully on making all the twists and turns. The truth is, this Eon ticket intrigued her to no end. It obviously had something to do with Latias and Latios, but why did it look so old? What was it meant to be used for?

Ignoring the growing feelings of hunger in her belly, she levitated over to the pool where her brother lay, in Soul Dew form. Being near the Soul Dew always gave her a feelings of increased mental activity, and a feeling of peace. She dived down into the water, and did her best shot at doing a meditating pose, but ended up curling her body in a strange shape. She stared at the blue gem, wishing more than anything that she could converse with it. She'd tell it about her day, and ask it about the strange Eon Ticket.

That worn down piece of parchment… Latias felt drawn to it, even though it looked ancient. Is it a ticket to a boat? Is there an "Eon Island" or something?

Latias decided to cast these thoughts aside, and focus on the more important matter of locating Lorenzo and Bianca. Latias frowned as she noticed the house was locked up, but decided the best thing to do would be to store it in a nice tree. Locating one that suited her needs, she placed the parchment under some leaves. She then angled herself to face the general direction of the market, and shot off. She hoped Lorenzo and Bianca wouldn't be too mad at her for disappearing.

Finding Bianca was not a difficult task. Latias turned invisible on the journey to the market place, and straight away spotted Bianca's distinctive hairstyle. Latias decided to eavesdrop on her conversation with her friends for a bit.

"So, like did you see Matt's newly evolved Blaziken? It looks super strong"

"ARE YOU KIDDING? My boyfriend Nathan's Gyarados would destroy that fiery chicken in a battle!"

Latias shook her head. Mindless chatter, a Gyarados would beat the Blaziken based on type matchup alone. Sometimes she wondered about the whole concept of 'boyfriends and girlfriends'. In the Pokemon world, to find your mate the male simply asks the female, and if any other males of similar build have asked as well, they fight for supremacy. Being a legendary, their DNA has dominance over a normal Pokemon, and if a Latios was to mate a Gardevoir for example, the baby Pokemon would be a Latios, not a Ralts.

Latias tugged on Bianca's arm and telepathed her: "Can we go now? Let's find Lorenzo"

Even when being spoken in her head, Bianca could detect the whiny tone of voice from Latias, so she decided it would indeed be a good time to go.

"Sorry girls! I have to go now!" called Bianca as Latias yanked her away.

Bianca knew where the best spots to find Lorenzo would be, so first she walked over to the adoption center. Unfortunately, they had closed for the day.

"Have you seen my grandpa? Round body, Red and blue shirt?" asked Bianca.

"He left here about 10 minutes ago, young lady," said the helper. "He had just picked up an Eevee that was found abandoned in one of the canals, poor thing nearly drowned."

"Thanks for the help, mister!" called Bianca.

Realizing that if Lorenzo had picked up a Pokemon, his first place to go would be the secret garden, Bianca turned around and started heading in the direction of their house.

"An Eevee…" she mused. "I don't think I've seen one of those before!"

Before settling down in Alto Mare, Bianca had been a traveling Pokemon trainer. She had travelled the Hoenn region, which gave her a good amount of knowledge on many of the species living in the garden. However, after hearing of the legendary Pokemon her grandfather and grandmother hosted, she decided to settle down. Sadly, her grandmother died a few months after she came to live with them. Bianca decided to stay with Lorenzo indefinitely, to keep Lorenzo company and to help look after the legendary Pokemon.

Quickly enough, Latias and Bianca arrived home, and Latias made herself visible, her guise no longer needed. Latias flew to the tree that she had placed the Eon Ticket in, and was thankful to see it still there. She immediately grabbed it in her claws, being careful not to damage the wrinkled piece of paper. She flew in the open back door, and up to her room. She opened a door in her cabinet, and placed it inside.

Latias decided to ask Lorenzo about it later, the old guy had a lot of knowledge about this place. She could already hear Bianca cooing to the new Pokemon, Eevee, so she decided to go down and say hello.

* * *

There ya go! How did I do? I know my dialogue is a bit shaky, and the end is quite average, but I hope you guys enjoy it. I will be including bits to do with Bianca's parents later on. The eon ticket is indeed a reference to Pokemon Emerald, congrats to people who get it.

R&R! :D


End file.
